edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds meet the Kanker Sisters. Plot This episode starts with Edd preparing for an insect hunt, with Ed and Eddy tagging along. While hunting for insects in the woods, Ed becomes stuck on a large web. Edd and Eddy attempt to help him, and successfully pull him loose. They become scared, however, after hearing a group of voices chanting "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". The Eds, while running, accidentally jump into a tar pit and get tar all over them, including in the eyes. The next thing they know, they're in the trailer park just outside of town. They meet May, Marie, and Lee Kanker: The Kanker Sisters. It turns out they found the three in the woods, taking them back to their trailer home, and giving them some robes to wear while their clothes dry. They find the Eds very dreamy and decide to give them hospitality, with food and television, however, love doesn't cross the Eds' minds at all, as they just take in the food and act like pigs. When the girls' attempt to win them over with love fails, they take action. First, they force them to clean up the messes they made and then the whole trailer. After being overworked, Eddy yells at them, making them cry and run to their room. When the girls tell the Eds off, they decide to split, only to be hassled by them even further. It all finally comes clear to the Eds that the Kankers are madly in love with them. The Eds decide to leave, but when they open the door, the Kankers are waiting for them with dolls that are supposed to be their "children". This causes the Eds to run for their lives back home.Watching the Eds run off, the girls decide they are still in love, and will do all it takes to win the hearts of the Eds, even if it means hassling them with every chance they get. Quotes *'Ed': "I saw this in a movie - 'I Married a Thorax'!" ---- *'Lee': "You sailors are all alike. (Not audible). You should go back to diving for clams." ---- *'Eddy': at the Kankers' artwork of them and the Eds "Look! Artwork! It's 'Ed and me'! How cute!" Edd: a picture with him with Marie "And me?" Eddy: a picture of Lee and himself are married "What the- AAHHH! That's not funny!" picture into a ball ---- *'Edd': "Interesting. 'Hub Cap Digest'." down a book and opens it "This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Trivia *The Kanker's trailer appears to be a lot larger on the inside *The Kanker Sisters mention that they have three dads, as implied by the names on the robes they give Ed, Edd, and Eddy. For that to work, their mother would have to be married to three different men whose last names are Kanker, which is extremely unlikely, or if the sisters' mother's last name was Kanker it would be possible, either by the dads taking the last name Kanker (though this is unlikely) or if she were to have the girls out of wedlock (which is much more likely considering the comments the Kanker sisters make about the things their mother taught them). or after the divorce, they kept their mother's last name. *How did The Kankers know all of the Eds' names if they just met them? *As The Kankers were making their Kanker Burger, Lee says that their "Secret Sauce" was ketchup. *At one point where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (as such, when May says, "You better not wreck that bucket"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May"s. *Eddy's Brother is first Mentioned when Eddy says "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once." Gallery Image:EdEddbugs-1 copy.jpg|Ed and Edd. Image:Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds set out to find insects. Image:KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Kankers meet the Eds for the first time. Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on youtube. qZ93mgXDVLs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1